jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Smoczy kwiat/Scenariusz
Czkawka: Berk to mała wyspa na końcu świata. Kiedy pojawia się okazja, żeby zasmakować czegoś nowego… Wiadro: Przecież to Johann Kupczy! Johann Kupczy! Czkawka: … reagujemy nader entuzjastycznie. Ale niestety nowe nie zawsze znaczy dobre. Johann: Ach, Berk, moja ulubiona, najulubieńsza wyspa. Wiadro: Przyjacielu, widziałeś coś ciekawego? Johann: Ooch, Wiadro. Czego ja tu nie widziałem? Kogo nie spotkałem? Z tydzień by opowiadać. Niestety, tydzień to dużo czasu, a tyle to ja nie mam. Ludzie czego byście nie szukali, zapewniam was, na moim statku znajdziecie. Sączysmark: Biorę wszystko. Wszystko mówię. Zamawiam. Johann: Mam tu jedzenia a jedzenia. Przyprawy, egzotyczne zwierzęta... Mieczyk: Łał, to się rusza. Rusza się… Too… Johann: Dzieła sztuki, biżuteria i same mądrości. Śledzik: Panie Johannie, to jedyna o botanice? Johann: Jedyne, mój Śledziku. Wyobraź sobie dostałem ją od samego autora. Śledzik: Wymieni się pan za naszyjnik? Jest ze smoczych mleczaków. Johann: Niech ci będzie, biorę naszyjnik. Sączysmark: Łuh, jestem jeszcze przystojniejszy niż myślałem. Pyskacz: Ohooo… Astrid: Pyskacz, wszystko gra? Pyskacz: Oj, gra. Gra jak nigdy. Jestem w niebie. Johann: O, Czkawka, to prawdziwy atrament. Z gigantycznej kałamarnicy na północnych wodach. Czkawka: To może wymieni się pan za teleskop. Wie pan, sam zrobiłem. Johann: Tak, tak, pięć mi już takich dałeś. Niestety oczy mam tylko dwoje. Masz tam coś innego? Czkawka: A to może kołowrotek? Bardzo się przyda przy wciąganiu trapu. Johann: Narzędzie do pracy dla pracującego mężczyzny. I dobiliśmy targu. Czkawka: Łał, kolejny miecz. To ci niespodzianka. Stoick: Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, nie dla mnie ten miecz. Wybieram się na spotkanie wodzów na Trzęśliwych Brzegach. Ostatni co się pojawił bez prezentu, odjechał bez głowy. Johann, co chcesz za mieć? Johann: Stoicku, jedyne czego pragnę to gościnność dla mej skromnej łajby u twoich brzegów. Stoick: Hehehe, zawsze jesteś u nas mile widziany. Wracam za 5 dni. Nie, co ja gadam, najwyżej za 2 dzięki Thornado. Czkawka: Och, widzę, że już masz imię. A więc Thornado? Stoick: Thornado, bo ma moce samego Thora i jest szybki niczym tornado. Po za tym tylko na Thornado reaguje. Wiesz, strasznie uparta bestia. Czkawka: Ta, ciekawe po kim to. Stoick: Lecimy bracie, hehe. Johann: Ach, ludzie na smokach. Jakiś to niecodzienny widok. Pleśniak: Johann. Johann: Pleśniak! Pleśniak: Masz o co prosiłem? Johann: Jak zwykle od razu do sedna i to właśnie lubię. Pleśniak: Aaa. Johann: A gdzie moja kapusta? Och… Pleśniak: Zanieś mi to do domu. Johann: O nie, nie, nie maluszku. To nie dla ciebie, a sio. A s- a! A to rozrabiaka. Zachowaj odległość, proszę. Czkawka: Szczerbatek, nie. Pan wybaczy, jest lekko nadopiekuńczy. Johann: Uf. Czkawka: Och, no i pięknie. Johann: Oj, bardzo mi przykro, ostatnia buteleczka. Ale znajdę dla ciebie tę wielką kałamarnicę i wycisnę dla ciebie nową porcję. Czkawka: Oj Szczerbatku. Miczyk: Łał i co myślicie? Szpadka: Ale cudo. Czkawka: Kupiliście specjalnie na arenę? Mieczyk: No, od Johanna Kupczego. Musieliśmy mu oddać czachę pradziadka, bo obojczyka nie chciał. Czkawka: Łał, jak miło, że… że traktujecie Akademię jak swój drugi dom i w ogóle… Mieczyk: Na ziemię! Czkawka: Co? Sączysmark: Ale odlot! Teraz ja, ja chcę! Aaa! Czkawka: Ach, dziwna sprawa. Sączysmark: Ty! Naucz go, że zakrywa się japę jak się kicha. Czkawka: Ej no, yy, przepraszam, ale to pierwszy raz mu się zdarzyło. Astrid: Patrzcie na kwiaty! Jakie fantastyczne. Ej! Hej! Weź, oszalałeś?! Czkawka: Przepraszam, y, to nie ja. Już, spokojnie Szczerbatek. Łaa! Uf. Szczerbatek. Cały jesteś? Szczerbek… Czy ja wiem? Może się przeziębił. A smoki w ogóle chorują? Astrid: Hej, patrz na to. Nie wiem co to jest, ale on też to ma. Pyskacz: Postawi go na nogi raz dwa. Czkawka: A co to? Pyskacz: Ty już lepiej nie pytaj. I nie dotykaj. Nawet nie próbuj. Ech… To byłoby na tyle. Nie zmuszę tego jaka by mi znowu zwymiotował. Astrid: Czkawka! Chodź, chodź szybko! Sączysmark: Luzik! Błagam! Łaa!! Śledzik: Czkawka ratuj! Nie jest dobrze! Łoo… Nie… Czkawka: Wszystkie smoki już to mają, ach… Super, to co teraz? Pyskacz: Gothi! Ona to wie wszystko. Astrid: Słyszałam, że potrafi spojrzeć ci na paznokcie i wie kiedy umrzesz. Pyskacz: E, to tylko taka babska bajka. Prędzej patrzy na język. Bazgrze, że to jakaś reakcja na coś, że to alergia. Czkawka: Alergia? Ale na co? Pyskacz: Jak dla mnie na łosia w butach. Mamy pod dostatkiem. Czułem, że coś nie tak. Aaa! Mają uczulenie na coś, co niedawno pojawiło się na wyspie. Sorry, nadal wygląda jak łoś. Astrid: Dobra, ale na wyspie pojawiła się masa rzeczy, przecież Johann tyle naprzywoził. Pyskacz: Nabazgrała, żeby się pozbyć wszystkiego. I to natychmiast. Bo inaczej będzie tylko gorzej. Smoki będą coraz bardziej cierpieć. Czkawka: Słuchajcie, wiem, że to nie fajne, ale przysięgam, inaczej nie da rady. Pomagacie smokom. Astrid: Przynajmniej tyle możecie dla nich zrobić. Sączysmark: Ach, żegnaj mój piękny. Szpadka: Ej, no co ty, rzucaj na stos. Śledzik: Przepraszam ale ta botanika strasznie wciąga. Muszę wiedzieć jak się kończy. Szpadka: Ech… Śledzik: Szpadka, błagam! Ooo… Czkawka: A ty co? Nic? Nic tu nie wrzucisz? Pyskacz, ja przecież widziałem jak kupowałeś. Astrid: Ja też, kupił jedwab. Czkawka: Pyskacz, oddawaj jedwab. Pyskacz: Wybaczcie, nie da rady. Się składa, że akurat używam. To majciochy. Są niesłychane… No dobra. Czkawka: Myślę, że mogłem spokojnie sobie tego oszczędzić. Cześć. Jak tam idzie? Idziemy polatać? Chodź, lepiej się poczujesz. Astrid: Biedactwo. Nie wygodnie ci i w ogóle. Wiem co cię pocieszy. Poczeszę cię. Okej, nie przejmuj się. Jestem wojowniczką, nie raz w życiu oberwałam. Śledzik: Dawno, dawno temu żyła księżnisiunia o imieniu Sztukamięs. Najpiękniejsza smoczyca na całym świecie. Ludzie wędrowali setki kilometrów… Nie no, co ty, nic się… Nie jest aż tak źle. Zupełnie jak różane płatki i… oou… Pozbyliśmy się wszystkiego od Johanna, a smokom wcale nie polepsza się, jest coraz gorzej. Czkawka: Dobra, robimy listę. Może, no nie wiem… Może ktoś coś kupił od Johanna, ale wcale nie rzucił na stos. Astrid: Właśnie. Na pewno jest ktoś, kto się przywiązał i nie chce oddać. Sączysmark: Jak się dowiem, co to za jeden, wpadnę w taki szał… Hakokieł jest tak chory, że całą noc zdrapywałem jego wydzieliny ze ścian. Mieczyk: Tak, a nasz smok jest trup. Żartowałem. Ale serio, nudny jak trup. Szpadka: Ciągle tylko leży. Nie zieje, nie wysadza. Stoick: Czkawka. Koniecznie dopisz do „Księgi Smoków”: „W życiu nie latać po niedosmażonej baraninie”. Trzęśliwe Brzegi na zawsze straciły swój czar. Co macie takie miny? Co się dzieje? Czkawka: Coś nie tak ze smokami, one… Astrid: … Pochorowały się. Jest coraz gorzej. Stoick: Wszystkie smoki? Biedaczysko. Ale od czego? Czkawka: A ja wiem? Gothi twierdzi, że są uczulone na coś nowego na wyspie, ale… naprawdę wszystko już chyba wywaliliśmy. Stoick: Ale jeśli smokom się nie poprawia… Czkawka: Znaczy, że to coś, co uczula, nadal jest na wyspie. Stoick: Thornado? Czkawka: Kichanie. Od tego się zaczyna. Stoick: Za nim wróciliśmy, był zdrowy. Czkawka: Eee, trzeba sprawdzić którędy lecieliście. Stoick: Tak, tutaj wylądowaliśmy. Czkawka: Dobra, to szukamy czegoś… czegoś nienormalnego. Śledzik: A to się liczy? Szpadka: Ty, gwiazdki widzę. Mieczyk: No co ty? Ja też. Astrid: Hmm. Nie, tu wszystko w normie. Co widzisz? Czkawka: Ej, wy, słuchajcie. Kojarzycie w ogóle te kwiaty? Stoick: Były tu kiedy wróciłem. Śledzik: Wyglądają zupełnie jak niebieskie oleandry. Widziałem w książce na obrazku, rozdział 8. Czkawka: A przypominasz sobie coś szczególnego? Śledzik: Niezwykle pięknie, delikatne, długowieczne… i zabójcze dla gadów. Czkawka: Co znaczy zabójcze dla smoków. Śledzik: Ach… Czkawka: Nie jest dobrze. Ej, a napisali w tej książce twojej coś o odtrutce? Śledzik: Nie pamiętam, bo ktoś kazał mi ją wywalić na stos. Czkawka: No to lecisz, lecisz. Trzeba ją wykopać. Astrid: Ja nie rozumiem, skąd tu się wzięły te kwiaty? Mieczyk: Pleśniak. Widziałem jak je w nocy sadził. Astrid: I nie przyszło ci do głowy, że to dziwne? Mieczyk: Nie. Może trochę. Ja nie wiem. Przestań naciskać. Stoick: W takim razie pora odwiedzić staruszka. Pleśniak: No i co? Zasadziłem parę kwiatków. Przecież od razu widać, że ładniej. Chciałem, by na ich widok uśmiech zagościł na twarzach przechodniów. Astrid: A od kiedy obchodzi cię czyjkolwiek uśmiech, co? Czkawka: To twoja wina. Pleśniak: Moja? Co też wy… Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że te roślinki mają jakieś szczególne właściwości. Prawda, nie jestem miłośnikiem smoków, ale tym razem, przysięgam na wszystko, nie chciałem ich skrzywdzić. No naprawdę. Stoick: Ech. Wychodzimy. Pleśniak: Och. Biedne małe smoczki. Czkawka: Śledzik! Łał, znalazłeś książkę. Astrid: I co? Napisali coś? Czkawka: Spokojnie. No dalej, mów. Śledzik: Bo w tej książce napisali, że oleander jest zabójczy dla gadów. A smoki to gady. Czkawka: To już wiemy. Jest tam coś jeszcze? Śledzik: Nie, tu nie. Ale pamiętam, że w Księdze coś było o smoku co się żywił tymi kwiatami. Nazywał się Wrzeniec. W idealnym świecie, skoro żywi się kwiatami, to jego jad byłby antidotum jak u węży i pająków. Ale niestety… My nie żyjemy w idealnym świecie. Bo Wrzeniec nie ma jadu. Mieczyk: Szkoda. Ale wygląda cacy. Śledzik: Serio nie rozumiesz? Księga mówi zero jadu. Mieczyk: Okej, załapałem. Zero jadu. Człowieku, napisz se to na czole. Pyskacz: Księga się myli. Miałem ja do czynienia z Wrzeńcem. 18 metrów długi i zębiskiem ostre jak brzytwa. Oblewa cię wrzącą wodą co odrywa mięso od kości. Wrzeniec nie wie co to strach. Nie ma sumienia. Ale jedną rzecz ma na pewno. Straszny jad, całe mnóstwo. Mieczyk: Ja wypadam. Szpadka: A ja z nim. Czkawka: No dobra, wy zostajecie. Zajmiecie się smokami… Śledzik: Czkawka, co ty chcesz zrobić? Czkawka: Tata, Pyskacz, idziemy, musimy znaleźć tego Wrzeńca. Pyskacz: Już się bałem, że tego nigdy nie powiesz. Czkawka: O rany, ale bestia. Trzymaj się, musisz wytrzymać. Wrócę za nim się obejrzysz. Stoick: Jak się czuję mój dzielny wojownik? Całe moje życie zabijałem smoki. Do czego to doszło? Czkawka: Tato, już czas. Łódź czeka. Pleśniak: No nie, oburzające. Wywaliłem te wszystkie kwiaty, nic tu po mnie. Stoick: To przez ciebie jesteśmy gdzie jesteśmy. Skoro my możemy narażać życie, to ty też możesz. Pleśniak: Nie, Stoicku, nie masz dowodów. Nie możesz mnie winić zawsze, kiedy źle się dzieje twoim słodkim smoczkom. Pyskacz: No to co szefie? Jaki jest plan? Stoick: Czkawka, ja i Pyskacz przytrzymamy głowę Wrzeńca. Sven otworzy mu paszczę. Będziesz musiał… Czkawka: Będę musiał złapać jad do wiadra. Jasne. To co? Do dzieła. Wrzeniec żywi się kwiatami. To go zwabi do łodzi. Pleśniak: Ha i co? I nic. Mówiłem, że to fatalny pomysł. Stoick: Nie denerwuj się. Nie dlatego tu jesteśmy. Pyskacz: Ale dlatego. Stoick: Wrzeniec. Pyskacz: Chyba muszę znowu zmienić majciochy. Czkawka: Trzeba zwabić tego potwora na pokład. Pleśniak: Hehe, brawo. Zwab go na pokład, żeby mógł nas wszystkich pożreć. Stoick: Pyskacz, łap tym go za szyję. Ja zajmę się rogiem. Pyskacz: A ten gdzie się podział? Pleśniak: Aaa! Dzikie bestie! Stoick: Czkawka! Pyskacz! Szybko, teraz! Trzymaj mocno, nie może nam uciec teraz do wody! A to silna bestia! Sven, dawaj baryłkę, już! Czkawka: Tata, mam wiadro. Stoick: Synek, ostrożnie, żebyś tylko nie dostał jadem! Czkawka: Wiem tata, pamiętam. 24 godziny i śmierć. Sven: Hahaha. Stoick: Sven, uważaj! Sven: Aaa! Stoick: Czkawka, za tobą! Czkawka: Tata! Stoick: Mam ogon! Pyskacz: Czkawka, łap za linę! Czkawka: Jest lina! Stoick: To ciągnij! Zaczep o maszt żeby mu rozedrzeć paszczę. Pleśniak, łap za wiadro! Pleśniak: Chwileczkę, na łodzi nie będziesz mi… Stoick: Łap za wiadro albo osobiście wywalę cię za burtę. Uwaga, jad! Kryć się! Pyskacz! Czkawka: Tato! Ech, i po smoku. Pyskacz: Mogę się założyć, że ostatnie miejsce, w które wróci, to nasza łódź. Stoick: Ale jadu nie mamy. Czkawka: A właśnie, że mamy. Pleśniak: Wyciągnijcie ze mnie tę truciznę. Czkawka: Łohoo, już my wyciągniemy. Pleśniak: Aaaa…! Mieczyk: Ale durne, stoimy tu i czekamy na coś, co ma wyjść z tyłka Pleśniaka. Pleśniak: Nie, chwila Mo-mo-mo-moment. A nie macie… może czegoś mniejszego, co? Pyskacz: Kto to wie? Pleśniak: Aaa…! Astrid: Słyszysz? Słyszysz jak nam zdrowieją smoczki. Pyskacz: Widziałem Śmiertnika co przekuwa oko niczym winogronko. Widziałem jak własna ręka ginie w paszczy Koszmara Ponocnika. Ale w życiu… Nigdy… Nigdy nie widziałem rzeczy tak strasznej jak nagie tyły tego starucha. Macie. Dajcie szybko smoczkom. Ja idę do lasu pokrzyczeć. Czkawka: Wiesz, w imię wyższego dobra Pyskacz. Pyskacz: Aaaa…! Czkawka: Spokojnie tata. Wszystko będzie w porządku. Patrz. Wracają do zdrowia. Stoick: Hahaha… Thornadko. Czkawka: Jak się czujesz, mały? Jak miło, ze wróciłeś. Zabójczy kwiat, jadowity morski smok i tyłek Pleśniaka. Nie sądziłem, że te trzy rzeczy będę musiał oglądać tego samego dnia. Ale dla Szczerbatka zrobię wszystko. Kategoria:Scenariusze